


Sing me like a choir.

by Slutforasoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, School Reunion, Smut, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, lake sex, royal bucky, warlock steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforasoldier/pseuds/Slutforasoldier
Summary: Just a side-track from a fantasy AU I'm writing."Buckkkkkkk" Steve said sweetly, opening the door to his office and leaning against the frame."You cant use our savings for the glass cauldron you want, we have two" Bucky said not looking up from his work."First" Steve said walking in "it would be a beautiful addition to our lives. I have two plain ones this one is frosted" he said as though that made all the difference in the world.  "Two. That wasn't what I was gunna ask" he said sitting down on Buckys desk, on top of the papers he was working on, making him look at him."What were you gunna ask?" Bucky said quirking an eyebrow, and taking his glasses off, laying them on the desk."I have a school reunion thing on Friday. I'm kinda freaking the fuck out about it. I wasn't exactly popular and the thought of being back there makes me cringe"





	Sing me like a choir.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written crazy fast at like three am because a thought hit me and I couldn't shake it. So please excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes!

"Buckkkkkkk" Steve said sweetly, opening the door to his office and leaning against the frame. 

"You can't use our savings for the glass cauldron you want, we have two" Bucky said, not looking up from his work. 

"First" Steve said walking in "it would be a beautiful addition to our lives. I have two plain ones this one is frosted" he said as though that made all the difference in the world. 

"Two. That wasn't what I was gunna ask" he said sitting down on Buckys desk, on top of the papers he was working on, making him look at him. 

"What were you gunna ask?" Bucky said quirking an eyebrow, and taking his glasses off, laying them on the desk. 

"I have a school reunion thing on Friday. Im kinda freaking the fuck out about it. I wasn't exactly popular and the thought of being back there makes me cringe" Steve said shuddering 

Buckys hands to came up resting on his thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over his jeans. Steve had had the opposite school experience to Bucky, hating evey second. The tales of bulling and humiliation made Bucky threaten to hunt down these fuckers and make em pay for what they did to his Stevie. 

"Come with me? Im allowed a plus one" Steve said sliding down into his lap. Bucky huffed, Steve didn't need to use sex as a bargaining chip for this one. Sex bribery was for who would put the bins out, or who was doing the dishes today. Not about the big stuff. Would Bucky hate every second of this? Yes. But so would Steve. And if he could make this suck even a little bit less for his best guy? He would be there. 

"Of course I will." Bucky smiled kissing his cheek "wait, you went to school on crescent island right? Moon and stars academy?" 

Steve nodded "yeah? And?" 

"We used to play you guys a lot at rugby" he grinned leaning back in his chair "we beat the shit outta ya" 

"Yeah well we were a magical academy against a school of werewolves" Steve huffed "what did you expect" 

"Thats pretty speciesist baby" Bucky said clutching his chest in faux shock "are you insinuating that werewolf's are aggressive brutes who cant control their wild nature!" 

Steve giggled wrapping his arms round Buckys neck "well y'know I never complain about your, how did you put it? Wild brutish nature" 

Bucky laughed and leaned up to kiss and nip at Steves neck with a growl and a grin, making Steve streak in delight and throw his head back. 

"Now." Bucky said breathlessly, pulling away before he fucked Stevie right there on the desk. Its not like it would be the first time he and Steve had fucked in his office and it wouldn't be the last. Stevie often liked role play, And the massive stately office and large oak desk, provided the perfect opportunity for naughty schoolboys or assistants who will do "anything for this job sir". Not as though Bucky didn't enjoy it too, sometimes they even changed roles... 

"Stevie" Bucky said drawing himself back into the present. "I have stuff I need to do" he whined 

"Okay" Stevie smiled kissing him gently before hopping off the desk. "Ill let you get on with your work" 

Bucky smiled "baby?" He called 

Steve turned around from where he stood in the doorway "yeah?" 

"Ive got your six" he said with a smile 

"I know" Steve grinned closing the door behind him. 

***  
Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Steve was nervous. Hands clutched together and sweaty. 

"Where the fuck is my co-pilot and can I have him back please?" Bucky said, from beside him, one hand on the wheel one tucked behind Steves headrest, another protective gesture Steve had become used to after dating the werewolf. 

"Im right here" Steve chuckled nervously, looking over at the stunningly cut jaw and stately nose of his boyfriends profile. 

"Im used to a little hand on my thigh while I drive with you" teased, a smile curving over his face as his icey blue eyes flicked over at Steve "you're panicking" 

Steve put his hand back on the worn material of Buckys jeans with a nervous chuckle. Giving the hard muscle underneath his hand a small squeeze to reassure himself that his boyfriend was really there. 

"Sorry... I just... im worrying about seeing some people." Steve sighed "I was a bit of a nerd? But in a bad way. Like the school wanted me to learn about diffract types of pond weed and what they were good for" he laughed "i was bottling their life force and infusing it to cure hurt animals" 

"You were too advanced for them" he said gently. His face slowly morphed into a full grin. "You were.... too cool for school" 

"Fuck offfffff" Steve giggled, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as they approached the end of the land bridge separating the island from mainland "anywhere to park a range rover in this joint?" Bucky asked looking at the tiny car parking spaces. 

"Park in the football feilds, the schools empty for the summer" he said pointing. 

Bucky Parked carefully , making sure to tuck himself as out of the way as possible, opening Steves door for him and kissing his cheek. 

"Ready?" He said 

"No" Steve replied "but lets go" 

*** 

Everyone started as they walked in. 

Both of them had dressed appropriately. Steve in his dark blue warlocks robes, sliver stars glittering in the candlelight, and his bright blue eyes made even bluer. 

 

Bucky begrudgingly wore a dark blue henley that hugged his arms and chest in just the right way and black jeans, following the obnoxious deep blue colour scheme. 

Buckys hand tightened around Steve as he smiled, almost aggressively, at his boyfriends old classmates, a sea of blue and silver dancing and chatting around a massive great hall. 

"Jesus princess. Ive dragged you down" bucky said, letting out a low whistle at the surroundings. 

"Oh god no" steve said snuggling into his side "I hated this fucking place. Its obnoxious" 

"OMG STEVE" 

A girl pushed her way trough the crowd, a bright smile spreading across her face, dark hair hidden, other than a few wisps escaping the front of a dark blue headscarf with little silver owls embroidered all over it. 

"Mkayla!" Steve grinned hugging her. 

"Im so glad you came!" She grinned hugging him back before pulling away "You must be Bucky?" She said, hand on hip. 

"Thats me" Bucky smiled, glad Steve had found a source of comfort in a hostile environment. 

"Hes hot, I approve" she nodded 

Steve spluttered and Bucky preened, smirking before leaning to whisper in Steves ear. "I have to go to the bathroom?" 

"Down the hall and to the left" Steve gestured "be back quickly" 

"I couldn't stay away" he smiled and kissed his cheek before walking away, Steve watching his ass until he disappeared down the hall. 

Steve turned and smiled at mkayla "how have you been!" He said exited to reunite with one of his only friends in school. 

"Ive been great thanks! Not 'warlock in chief to the queen good' but good" she teased pushing his shoulder gently. 

"Hey! You know I only got that job because Buck and Natasha are so close" he said blushing 

Mkayla shook her head firmly "you're incredibly talented Steve. Don't put your success onto someone else, the queens a smart lady. She wouldn't choose an imbecile" 

Steve smiled feeling reassured, wondering why he had felt so nervous about coming after all. 

"Rogers!" An obnoxious voice smeared its way into his ears. 

Yup. Thats why. 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned around "Yes Brock?" He said turning to face the taller man. 

Brock laughed and smacked his hand against Steves shoulder hard enough to jar him a little. 

"Its been too long!" He said, his voice as booming and domineering as Steve remembered. 

Steve cringed, hundreds of bad memories came flooding back, being pushed out the way, having to keep his carefully written out spell book under his mattress because they had thrown the last one in the pond, ruining months of work, insulting nicknames- 

"So what have you been doing huh?" He sneered, cutting Steve off before he even had a chance to answer. "I've been working for the queen herself" he preened "well... in the palace, Ive been helping in the gardens growing the magical plants faster than ever. Im head of the department actually and im up for an award soon" he preened 

The people that had gathered around Brock, the former most popular boy in the year, muttered praise and impressed comments, making Brock look even more smug than he was. 

"Well Steven works directly with the Queen" mkayla scoffed folding her arms "He's her chief warlock and one of her key advisors" 

Everyone muttered in curiosity and disbelief. 

"Bulll-shitt" Brock laughed "sorry buddy but you would never have the grades for that, and anyways as I work in the palace I know that the warlock in chief is actually a woman at the moment, because shes the fiancé of war hero James Barnes" he said, his voice even more pompous than before, smug to have caught someone out in a lie, and brag further about his career. 

"Um no." Steve piped up "im the warlock in chief, she appointed me two years ago after Dr Erskine stood down? Shes actually my friend" his voice still had a little tremor of fear that he hated himself for. 

"Again, the warlock in chief is dating James Barnes . Even if you wereeeee the warlock to the queen. Witch you are not. First off, A war hero and a werewolf like that wouldn't be a fag. Second, people say that he is fearsomely protective of his mate, where is he now huh? Wheres your guard dog?" He said pushing his shoulder and making everyone but mkayla laugh. 

Steve looked over Brock's shoulder and his face lit up. 

"Hey puppy" he said as Bucky walked straight past Brock and wrapped his arms around Steve, pressing a quick kiss to his forhead and smiling. 

"Hello everyone! Im Bucky! Steves partner, lovely to meet you" he smiled holding out a hand for Brock to shake, he had obviously missed the mean comments and assumed these people wereSteves friends. 

Brock stood in silence "James Barnes?" He finally said. 

He studied Brocks face for a while before smiling widely "oh! You're Brock!" He said "i love what you've done with the gardens this year, they look amazing" he said 

"Wait how do you know Brock?" Mkayla said confused 

"Hes one of the gardeners down at the palace!" Bucky smiled slapping his shoulder, making Brocks knees buckle a little. 

Some people chuckled, turns out Brock isnt as big a shot as he thinks he is. 

"Sorry bud! I don't know my own strength sometimes!" He laughed. 

"N-no problem" he said with a pained smile, looking nervously between Steve and Bucky. 

"Oh! Brock!" Bucky laughed "Brock Rumlow?" 

Brock nodded 

"I broke your nose playing rugby years ago? Do you remember it was moon and stars vs golden oak" he said looking around. 

Everyone was enthralled by Bucky, people had always instantly liked the wolf, he was funny and playful and willing to help. 

"Awww dont look embarrassed! You only cried a little!" He said and everyone laughed. 

 

"Dinner is served everyone" an attendant called, silencing the conversation. 

Bucky smiled and reached for Steves hand, squeezing lightly "Cummon baby I'm starving" he said pulling him towards the dining hall. 

Steve followed Bucky into the massive dining hall, the long oak tables covered in beautiful sapphire table cloths and silver platters of food. 

They sat down, Bucky dragged two chairs closer together, much to the shock and whispered gossip of others around the table. Steve didn't care though, and grinned at his beautiful, loving werewolf who had no idea how to act in fancy situations and was currently patting the seat next to him and looking up at Steve with a grin. 

Steve slid into his seat, Buckys hand coming to rest on his thigh. Mkayla came to sit in the seat next to him and across from him... Brock, and two of his old lackeys, Matt and Anya. 

They were all watching in thinly veiled disgust at their proximity to eachother, Buckys arm thrown casually over him as he served them both, or pressing a quick kiss to Steves cheek as he reached for the water. 

"So, james sir" Brock said leaning forward. "Hows it been? Taking over from the chief" 

Bucky shrugged "Its been fine, a little busy. I hate the fact its keeping me away from Stevie so much though." He smiled at the blonde beside him, making Steve look down and blush. 

"Its going to get easier though" Steve grinned "when we're married I'll be able to sit on the council" 

Brock grimaced. 

"Oooo show us the ring" Mkayla squealed clapping her hands together. Steve tentatively extended his hand to Mkayla and she grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards her so she could see the stone better. "Holy shit steve! This is stunning" 

Steve blushed, as she turned his stunning ring to and fro. Steve had almost screamed when Bucky had pulled it out. It was over a hundred years old, bought by Buckys great great- great-grandfather for his wife, and had been passed down ever since. 

"How do you think your great grandmother would feel" Anya said looking at the ring, her eyes hungry. 

Bucky looked up and frowned slightly, head tilting to the side as he surveyed her. Steve smiled, even when Bucky is in his human form he still does the puppy head tilt. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I mean. Do you think she would be okay that her beautiful ring being used for... your kind of relationship" she said stabbing a piece of her salad and gesturing it between the two of them before shoving it into her mouth. 

Buckys body language became defensive. His back straightened and he leaned forward a little. "Do you mean gay" 

"Well no offense but..." Anya shrugged, looking around "do you think they would support it? I know plenty of people who aren't happy that the next chief of wereworlfs is going to be a man" 

Brock nodded "I'm fine with gay people and all but I don't feel comfortable with two men ruling a kingdom" 

"Good job it's not your kingdom" Steve snapped, shooting a sharp look across the table. 

Brock shrugged. 

Bucky was tense, his hand gripping the glass tumbler he was holding as he tossed the brandy it was holding back. Steve lent into Buckys side, soothingly kissing his cheek. “I think my ancestors would not only be okay with Stevie wearing the royal ring but would be very happy for it. He’s going to make an excellent king and besides...” Bucky said, a grin spreading across his face “my grandmas love him” 

Steve smiled at him again snuggling into his side, he had never been more in love. 

\-- 

“thank you” Steve said later in the car, holding Buckys hand as they drove home that night, winding up the beautiful woodland roads that led to their mountain cabin. Buckys hair was up by now, a messy bun at the nape of his neck and Steves makeup had been swiftly removed with a makeup wipe the second they had gotten in the car, leaving him fresh faced and with his hair slightly mussed up from running his hands through it, he looked sweet. Bucky looked over at him with a soft smile, admiring his features in the soft blue glow of the twilight. 

“For what?” Bucky said turning his eyes back to the road as they turned up their drive and starting the long winding accent to the river side peak, they called home. 

“coming with me this evening. School used to be really shit, I don’t think I would have survived without you” he said picking at his nails. He always felt incredibly small when he talked about school. “it feels wrong wearing these robes. They're not mine. They're not who I am anymore.” 

Bucky parked the car and got out, walking round to Steves side and opening the door. “well baby, gotta remind you who you are now huh?” he smirked lifting Steve out of the car. Steve squeaked and wrapped his legs around Buckys waist. He giggled as Bucky held his weight effortlessly and let his hands run through his wolfs hair, pulling out the hair tie and looking down at his beautiful face. 

“how are you going to do that?” he whispered, the sun finally setting behind the mountain and bathing them both in soft moonlight. Bucky grinned squeezing Steves ass through his robes. 

“well I suggest a little moonlight swim.” he said walking down the path towards the lake, carrying his little warlock with him, sheading clothing and trading soft giddy kisses as they went. When they reached the soft sand of the lakes beach Steve was down to a pair of satin blue panties and Bucky was in his jeans. 

“my good boy” Bucky whispered into Steves ear as he held him close, pulling away only to shuck off his jeans and walk into the water, moaning aloud at the feel of the cool water against his skin after being inside all day. Steve stood on the river bank watching his fiancés muscular back as he flexed and turned back to look at Steve. “coming baby?” Steve scrambled to get his underwear off and reach the wolf in the water, almost throwing himself into Bucky's arms, kissing him deeply. 

Bucky pulled back kissing down Steves neck, “So pretty for me. My baby. My Stevie, I'm going to keep you safe no matter what baby. Would kill ‘em all for you baby.” He muttered against his skin, flipping him around and pressing himself against Steves back and kissing down his back, grabbing at Steves ass.  
Steve moaned and pressed back against him, his head rolling back to rest on Buckys shoulder. 

“Bucky-oh” he said breathlessly, feeling Buckys hand wrap around his cock, jerking it slowly as Bucky rhythmically rocked his hips into Steves ass. “Fuck that feels so good Bucky, always take such good care of me baby, my wolf, my A-Alpha.” Bucky growled and rocked his hips harder, jerking Steve off quicker, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. “Gunna cum” Steve whispered and Bucky held him almost painfully tight against his chest. His hips stuttred against his ass “cum for me cummon Stevie, let go” 

With a cry, Steve spilled all over Buckys hand, and a few seconds later Bucky followed, biting Steves shoulder as he moaned into his skin. 

Bucky chuckled softly and scooped Steve up, carrying him back up the path to the house. “ I can walk.” Steve said, grinning up at bucky and nipping at his jawline. 

“I know, but something as beautiful as you shouldn't have too.” Bucky replied smirking as he snuggled Steve on the sofa. Steve still wasn’t used to how reverent werewolf's were to their partners, how gently Bucky always treated him. “I love you baby.” Bucky said kissing Steves blonde head. 

“I love you too puppy” Steve whispered smiling.


End file.
